


习惯

by entangledream



Series: 黑塔利亚 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entangledream/pseuds/entangledream
Summary: 二战给他留下的记忆，是在某些人靠近法兰西的时候下意识露出的狠厉眼神——甚至在战争刚结束的那几年里，他都下意识去掏腰侧藏着的短枪。正如同千百年里他们结下的孽缘一样，在靠近对方时下意识地近身搏击，或者是刀剑相对，又或者是黑洞洞的枪口瞄准彼此的太阳穴——也衰退为了不痛不痒的争吵。战争没有在他们的记忆里留下太多的仇恨，但他们的身体记住了一切。包括国家间本能的针锋相对与惺惺相惜，也包括谁也不会真正说出口的、作为人类的爱与留念。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 黑塔利亚 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062533
Kudos: 5





	习惯

**Author's Note:**

> -是比较病的英 非常见的仏英相处模式  
> -英→→→→→→→→仏的前提（仏那边可以猜一下

美利坚一手汉堡一手可乐，嘴里是它俩的混合物。正当他迈着六亲不认的步伐，走到虚掩的会议室门前，准备一脚把它踹开、开始今天的日常前，他听到了里面传到了一对老冤家的对骂声。

于是他一脚把虚掩的门踹开了，随手把空杯和餐纸扔进门边的垃圾桶里，然后冲向那两个身影——甚至没有留意到靠近门的一侧站着的是法兰西。

他的那声“早安，朋友们！”就在一个利落的肘击袭来之前化为了一声惊呼。可他躲避的方式偏偏是下跪，光滑的瓷砖协助它径直滑向了——在英格兰瞥见有团冲进来的色块时就下意识往后一扯的法兰西。他甚至没来得及用前列腺刹车，英格兰一记扫堂腿直冲他脑门，他只来得及单手一撑，跳回了门口。

“Okay,okay,亚蒂，我真的不怀疑你去跟耀学的中国功夫就是为了来对付我的。”美利坚左移了两步，确保自己的脑袋彻底离开英格兰目前的射程范围，他完全不确定他身边有没有笔之类的投掷物。

英格兰在听见他理智的发言之后，总算也找回了冷静。他敛了敛曾经被对方评价为“凶神恶煞”的眼神，吸了口气转向他，“那个不用怀疑，确实是，而且王耀很乐意因为这个原因教我。”

法国人这才加入对话，“我们也提醒过你，不要用那种方式跟我们打招呼，虽然你显然不记得了。但我想我们还得补回一个正常的早安？”

“早安，弗朗吉，亚蒂。”今天的会议是自由座位，阿尔弗雷德随手拉开了身边的椅子坐下，“老实说，亚蒂，你真该改改自己这坏毛病。”

英格兰跟法兰西对视一眼，拉开了美利坚身边的座位，法兰西也在他身边坐下。

“Morning.我真的不是针对你，弗雷迪。”英格兰叹了口气，而美利坚摆摆手替他补充，“你只是本能地攻击每一个这么做的人，我知道我知道。但你这样真的在给每个人添麻烦。”

法兰西耸耸肩，“但会突然向英格兰身边站着的我袭来的只有你。”

美利坚噎了一下，“我只是在向你们表示友好！”

“不过那也确实是问题，你也陪我们尝试过很多疗法，不是吗？”法兰西将话题引了回去。

“是啊，我浪费了一个下午，相当于陪英格兰进行了一次近身格斗演习。”美利坚起身去取了份为他们会议准备的甜点，“说真的，离会议还有一个多小时，我们需要再花点时间理一理这个病。”

“事实证明那个下午也并非毫无效果，而且你也快习惯了不是吗？”英格兰瞥了一眼那边没有饮料供应，便只是往后靠了靠。

“你说的是人话吗，亚蒂！习惯是习惯，困扰依旧是困扰！”美利坚敲了敲桌子，“我这么严肃地跟你谈就证明这确实是件大事！”

英格兰沉默了一会，“但我也不是毫无改变……”他尝试为自己辩解。

“确实，你以前还会毫不犹豫在有两国军方要员的情况下向我开枪，而你改变的原因是因为我们现在都被禁止带枪了。”美利坚痛苦地闭上眼，“老哥，说真的，我们不会死，我也很清楚，但你能不能考虑下我的心会不会痛——你的心会痛吗？”

英格兰张了张嘴没再说出话，法兰西在旁边忍笑忍得很痛苦，于是他选择将怒火宣泄给了法兰西，法兰西的背上被拍了结结实实的一巴掌。

“真的。”美利坚重新睁开那双清澈的蓝色大眼睛，盯着英格兰诚挚发问：“英格兰你告诉我，你看着我的眼睛告诉我，是1940吗？”

“你能不能不用这个表情跟我谈正事？”英格兰觉得自己手里有茶就全往他脸上泼了。

“我刚刚认真问你的时候你怎么回我的！！”美利坚都想呐喊了，“你再不好好谈这个问题，等下的会议我就把议题改成怎么治你的脑子！”

“别。”法兰西真心实意地劝他，“你这一搞很像恐怖游戏开局。”

英格兰没能理解他说什么，也不好再反驳美利坚的话，只好侧头去想刚刚被提到的1940。

这个行为的出现确实是在1940年，1940年的6月。

他本该将准确的日期记在脑里的，可最后那个明晰的数字却浸染了泪水，晕染开在深色的脑海里。

在撤离行动结束后的近一个星期，英格兰都待在海岸边的城里，听着不远处潮起潮落，海水漫过细沙发出的悲鸣。他本该随着官员返回军处，协助各色人员准备迎接德意志的迁怒或求和，但他依然留驻在这里。

他给上面的说法是要留在这里感谢百姓以及安抚法军。所幸当时的百姓没有不解为什么这感谢持续了这么长时间，法军也没迷惑在对岸的那会这个英国人还带着刻薄的面具。

他说服自己用的借口则是：海浪的低语在挽留他。

而直到他真的不得不开始准备离开的时候，才有人来向他通报，说是海上漂过来一个人，他们已经在打——捞了……

那人的话没被听全，平日的绅士只留下一句“抱歉，我去看看情况！”就匆匆走了，连件还被留在箱子外的大衣都没来得及披上。可报告人也没来得及注意这些，就跟着自家先生急急忙忙赶到了海岸边。

可他赶到的时候只看见，岸上原本熙熙攘攘的人群都远远地围成一道护栏，只有姗姗来迟的他拨开层层人网，才看见脚边落下两把手枪的祖国先生。他抬起一步想要靠近，却看黑洞洞的枪口已经对上了自己额中，比枪口更空洞的是那双祖母绿般的眼睛。

于是他后退一步，也不知道该不该在这种场合下喊那声“英格兰先生”。

英格兰感知不到他的示弱，似乎那双无神的眼睛正如失明，只有过于敏锐的听觉还在发挥着作用。等了很久海岸边依然只有海浪声，英格兰又把那把枪扔了回去，侧身又缩了缩。

他这才看见英格兰怀里还抱着个人。其实那个人的体格相较英格兰更大，他意识到他会忽视并不是因为英格兰的异常，而是对方一身漆黑，似乎要与乌黑的海面融为一体。

然后他稍加辨认，才用一声细不可闻的尖叫隐藏掉自己的惊呼：那是法兰西——是在被英格兰拉上最后一只船之后，还毅然跳回了海里要游回属于自己的土地上去的法兰西。

那就是一切渊源的开始。

英格兰很久之后才承认自己那时仍处于清醒状态，一言一行都在自己的理智掌控之下。尽管它们，确实疯狂，又称病态。

他向美利坚找来的心理医生承认这个起源，又补充陈述了这些年里的一些范例，最后被认定为病。但具体是什么、又该如何解决，不确定精神药物是否对国家化身有效的医生过了许久才勉强写了几张方子，之后将写得满满当当的疗法塞进了美利坚的怀里。

再之后，就有了那个练习近身格斗的下午。

他回过神来，美利坚第一次听说的时候也信以为真，此时却有点为难地皱紧着眉头。

“……你有什么问题吗？”英格兰不想问，他当然一点都不想问，但出于良好的素养以及对话进行的必要考虑，他还是开口了。

美利坚不情不愿地从肘子间把手掌抽出来，比划了两下，“按理来说，如果是1940年开始的保护欲，那四年里不就应该是其最强盛的时期，可你们——”美利坚顿了顿，但英格兰不认为他在认真地措辞，“我们三个当时都在非洲，可你基本是跟我在一起！”

英格兰点头，同意了他的说法。

“可是这不应该啊，你既然连自己的下属都不愿意让他们接近法兰西，你怎么可能会让他接触动乱的非——”美利坚又停了一下，“你总不能因为那些都是他家的人？”

“如果我说就是你想的那样呢？”英格兰晃了晃腿，侧目看向美利坚。

美利坚没有被他的诡辩打倒，他愤恨地吞下一块泡芙，“我甚至没有在会议之外的地方见到你们两个，除了光复巴黎前后，甚至之后也很少见，你真的认为是1940？”

英格兰干脆，“我第一次会对国民举枪是在1940。”

他当然知道美利坚疑惑的点在哪里。

但美利坚完全没有想起来——他们并不是每一天都在一起。

法兰西被他接到他的私宅休养了近半年，那半年里美利坚还没加入战场。在此期间戴高乐先生多次致电（主要是用传真，以及通过英国要员转达），向英格兰表达了想要接走法兰西的意愿。但英格兰一面帮他跟丘吉尔沟通，一面却拒绝了所有个人与对方的会面，也没透露再多关于法兰西化身的情报给其他人。

也就是，在法方那边，只有一个正确小道消息在流动：英格兰“得到了”法兰西。

而如果是英国官员前来探访，想要知道这位外国国家化身在本国生活得如何，都一律被以“我现在还忙国家要事，不方便接待客人”的理由直接拒之门外。

于是，在英方这边，也只有这一个正确的小道消息在流动。

甚至有传言连英格兰先生家的佣人甚至都不知道法兰西在哪里——那当然，那段时间英格兰家里根本没有佣人。英格兰在法兰西出现在海湾之后，就将手下照顾他的人转移到了其他部门。那个在海浪里的疯狂画面就像泡沫一样被冲散了，留在他人记忆里的只有越传越离谱到没人信以为真的空穴来风。

英格兰自己给自己做了近三个月的心理暗示，才勉强允许法兰西去见自己目前的最高指挥官。然而不出三天他就因为戒断反应，结束自己那边的例会之后直冲到泰晤士畔，刚好撞上与自己的家人在闲聊的法兰西。

而后他只记得思维断线，惊恐的瞳色在他眼里扭曲，等那片鸢尾紫彻底沉淀回去，他已经跪倒在自己卧室的地毯之上了。

“……我做了什么？”他强压着自己捶烂地板的冲动，努力平稳自己的呼吸向后问道。但其实他也无法确定法兰西那时候到底在哪里，更无法确定自己有没有对谁做了点什么。

在出现了那次事故之后，他无法说服自己再次囚禁法兰西，却也无法阻止自己一次又一次理智断线，于是他递交了申请，决定在十二月前往北非。

法兰西几乎同时跟他采取相同的做法。从分享来的路线看，他们没有办法见面。

强压下去的心悸再一次席卷他的胸腔。他紧握着那张薄薄的纸张，没有把它撕裂，只在上面留下深沟般的折纹。他花了很长的时间，才用还带着颤抖的声线，问：“你要是去这一趟还能被通心粉兄弟抓回去，我嘲笑你一辈子。”法国人的回应他也早就忘记了。

英格兰在接下来的三到四年里，基本都在北非战场。法兰西跟他有时候甚至只隔着一条国家化身能轻易跨越的国界线——那时候还不是国界线，可他们就是大半年都不会见上一面。

英格兰说他必须找回理智，不然在战争时期，他这样的状态对不列颠来说几乎是致命的。所以他不能跟法兰西见面。可他还是买通了法兰西身边的贴身侍卫，一等到法兰西要回伦敦处理一些外交问题的时候，无论这事本身是否同时有关英格兰，他都会跟美利坚说国内有事急需他回去处理——他处理的方式就是跟法兰西窝在一块，认真检查他身上有没有被人为地制造出什么伤口。

而美利坚永远也不会知道。

稳重的脚步声敲着规律的节拍渐近，然后中国人柔顺的长发先一步溜进视野里。美利坚先起身跟中华打了个正常的招呼，英格兰才意识到自己又掉进了回忆的深渊，于是在法兰西之后也干巴巴地补了声问好。

中华也都回以公式化的微笑以及“早安”，然后从随身携带的保温杯里倒了杯茶进随身携带的茶杯里，英格兰真情实感地表示羡慕，可中国之前送他的保温杯在一次美利坚来打招呼的时候被砸到了他头上。

中华看他愁眉苦脸，便心情舒畅地问了句：“你们在聊什么？很少见你们在正式会议开始之前还开小灶。”

美利坚也心情很好地晃晃脑袋，“就是英格兰的占有欲啦，你有见识过那个吗？”

“什么——？”中国人歪了歪头，似乎没理解美国人的美式英语，“啊，你说的是靠近在英格兰附近的法兰西的事情吗？我没有亲身经历过，不太清楚。但我听俄罗斯说过——1944年的时候，在巴黎倒发生过……嗯，可以概括成这样的事情吧！”

1944年？美利坚托着下巴认真思索，唯一想到的就是光复巴黎了。那时候英格兰和法兰西不仅在一起，他们四个都很难得在公开场合聚在了一起，美利坚没法不印象深刻。

但那个时候发生了什么……

美利坚疑惑地眨了下眼睛，闭眼的瞬间眼膜上晕染开一片墨绿色，透过那点绿意他看见一双颤抖的蓝瞳——那当然不是美利坚，是德意志。

美利坚睁开眼睛，看向身边因为喝不到茶而略显沮丧的英国人，有些难将眼前人跟那时候瞪着一双凛冽的眉眼的世界霸主混为一谈。于是他伸手拍了拍中华的肩膀，看中华将手里的东西都放下了，他就果断将对方往法国人的方向一推——

果然，因为自己大多数时候是受害人，观察英格兰的眼睛的时间非常少（除非他不要命了），但显然几乎每次有人靠近法兰西的时候，英格兰的眼睛就会像强光下的猫咪——瞳仁竖起，整双眼睛显得非常大，绿得瘆人，却空洞，还冷。中华在那一眼瞥过来就立即翻了回来，那把刀穿过流动的空气直插美利坚眼里，美利坚几乎下意识闭上了眼睛。

他就算见过的最有攻击性的英格兰都不会露出这种眼神。

然而这确实不是他第一次见。在1944年的巴黎，他们赶到德意志暂居的宫殿里，英格兰对对方投去的眼神与此时如出一辙。那时候法兰西救国心切先抄近路闯了进去，英格兰紧跟其后，而跟丢了人的美利坚和加拿大只好按着原路线规规矩矩地找过去，最后看见的就是——不，准确地说先是听见的。他们听见子弹撕裂空气，然后一切又化为沉寂。之后就看见了面孔凛冽的英格兰，以及站在他身后面无表情的法兰西。

俄罗斯刚好也从不知道哪个窗户里爬进来。

但这几乎是美利坚对这种眼神最后的印象，隔得也实在有点久。

他恍神在深思里，以致于错过了两位年长者对他轮番的说教轰炸。

“我同意你刚才的说辞了。”美利坚最后总结道。

英格兰补充：“我第一发对别人开的枪也是在1944。”

中华艰难地用自己不算细致入微的欧洲历史学理解着这一切，最后他抿了抿唇，“其实我后来甚至怀疑过，那时候你放那把火的一大原因也是因为法兰西拒绝了你的提议。”这句话说出来之后在场三人都愣了好一会，可中华只是自顾自往下，“我会这么说是因为二战后，英格兰突然跟我们说常任理事国要增加到五位，而且被提名人在不久前被宣布灭国的时候。”中华闭着眼耸耸肩，“你不能怪我，我对你们两个的印象也就那么回事——我以为你会趁机把波诺伏瓦永远地踹下去。虽然后来他们说你已经预见到了末日余晖，所以才打算拉着法兰西给自己加码，我也接受了这个说法。但现在回想起你那时候的眼神……”

英格兰单手抚上自己眼睛，思考这扇窗户是否暴露了自己太多。他从指缝间透出视线，浅浅扫过眼前三人，以及稍稍打开的门扉。

被手指遮掩的部分裂开红色的疤痕，打开的门扉里偷跑进来的不是顽皮的阳光，而是斑驳的血迹。他下意识转头去看法兰西，法兰西惨白的唇瓣紧闭成一条线。

他深吸了口气，有些呼吸不过来——有人强硬地扳下他的手，他不满地回头去，盯上一双温和的紫色眼睛，一声青色军服在他眼里褪化成淡灰色的西装。“俄罗斯……”他气若浮丝。

可对面人听见了，弯了弯眼眸放开了他的手，笑着说：“我还以为英格兰先生你不愿意见到我呢。”

“不……怎么会。”英格兰苦笑两声，尽量让自己笑得平常些，“对了，你吃早饭了吗？那边还有零食供应。”“我吃过了哦，谢谢英格兰先生关心。”俄罗斯走到法兰西那边跟他打招呼，然后直接拉开了另一侧的座椅。

英格兰觉得自己心跳加快，只能强迫自己撇开视线，去关注美利坚和中华在说些什么。

“……你刚刚提到20世纪初，我想起18世纪的事情了。”美利坚捏着下巴。“你这跳得有点远。”中华挑了挑眉，“说说看？”

“你知道宗主国对殖民地……就那样。”美利坚皱着眉，“但他当时有说过一些话，我那时候对它们的评价是‘病态的爱’。”

“也就是你才是万恶之源？”法兰西适时提问，被其他的三人以莫名的眼神注视着，“你们这样看着我做什么？哥哥我本来就不该是这种过保护的对象吧，怎么想都是那时候身为粗眉毛的弟弟的新英格兰比较合适吧？”

“确实如此。”俄罗斯简单置评。

美利坚摆了摆手，“我们现在谈的是你跟他的问题，我那时候对你们来说只是棋子而已——的确那时候英格兰对靠近我的人也会有类似那样的反应，但他不会留在我身边。”

其余四人不约而同皱起眉头，虽然他们都心知肚明彼此都出于不同的想法。

“虽然那时候不至于对我也拳打脚踢，但元素单提出来不也是一样的吗？——不许旁人接近、凛冽的眼神、暴力倾向、赶走法兰西以外的其他人、继续与法兰西纠缠不清。”美利坚板着指头数，不顾中华和俄罗斯豁然开朗般的眼神。

“我虽然没见过，但我觉得你说得有道理。”中华点了点头。

“我见过，你说得有道理。”俄罗斯言简意赅。

美利坚又竖起一根指头，“之后的发展又跟现在一模一样。我只要靠近你们两个，特别是靠近法兰西的时候，就会被吼开——但你自己不会走开，反而留在法兰西身边。事后我虽然一般也能见得到你，但你最多只是给我道歉，然后也不再提法兰西。”

英格兰却没有继续听他头头是道的分析，反而目光逐渐偏移向另一侧。俄罗斯一边用点头赞同美利坚的每一个短句，一边眼含笑意盯着他身边的法国人。这场面岂止罕见，罕见得英格兰都要跳起来了。

可俄罗斯突然间说：“呐，英格兰先生，你记得七年战争吗？离美利坚先生说的时间也很近。”

英格兰僵了一下，没来得及回应，俄罗斯自顾自继续往下讲：“那时候我和弗朗西斯先生是盟友呢，还有奥地利先生。不过我基本上没有跟弗朗西斯先生见过几次面，你们说是为什么呢？小编也很想知道。”

中华唔了一会，“大概是因为他几乎是一个人打的美洲战场？”

“BINGO！”俄罗斯眯起眼睛，没人知道他眼里到底转的是什么光。

美利坚眨眨眼，“可我记得欧陆上普鲁士也是一挑三。”

“那就是好问题了，为什么明明欧陆上也有战场，还是同盟军比较多的，法兰西先生还要一个人去对抗英格兰呢？”

开什么玩笑，那当然是因为——英格兰挑起张扬的唇角，过往那些傲慢的话语一一从喉头冒出泡泡来，可他抿了抿唇，硬是把上扬的唇线又压了下去。倒不是说现在他已经彻底失去了说的资格，但那些是他要找的答案吗？

谁不知道那时候的英格兰和法兰西势均力敌，能在一块孤岛上斗个你死我活到天昏地暗。可他又怎么没能刚好撞见欧洲给他传来的报告，希望他火速回国帮忙统领军情；又或者是看见从远方驶来的挂着奥地利或者俄罗斯海军旗的船只，前来支援他或者只是来接他回陆……但第二天太阳高升，往往是两方又追逐着什么的胜利，跑到了人类一时半会都找不到的大陆彼端，又开始长达三天三夜的死斗。直到最后两国都因财政困难缓缓倒下，才不情不愿签了合约，回到欧陆看已经变成一塌糊涂的战局。

他想要辩解，想要反驳，往日荣光像像极的梦靥，将他所有心绪死死锁在最后的夕阳里。

普鲁士说，自己曾经看见他们搭着一艘帆船归来，刚想上去跟自己的盟友和前盟友打招呼，却被一支利箭死死拦截了步伐。他好不容易平复了心惊，转回头去，却看见自己前盟友已经没了踪影。现任盟友死死地盯着他，说要资金援助的话找他家上司就好，明天他会去再找他谈更多的事宜。“可本大爷只是想跟他打个招呼而已啊！”

西班牙回忆，自己跟弗朗西斯起草过好几次的婚约，每次缔结都因那个眉毛的介入而落得一场空。更可恨的是，每次他在战场上想要找他算账，就只能看到英格兰混蛋将一把长枪刺进法兰西的肩膀，或者一支利箭划破长长的披风将法兰西钉死在地上。他都不敢轻举妄动，只好偷偷沿着原路退回，转去追杀敌军其他人。“他明明是对我宣战，要杀的却是法兰西？”

德意志认为过去的事情确实塑成了现在的英格兰，但现在的问题最好还是现在解决——谁来告诉他为什么当年法兰西来找他谈和解的时候，英格兰还要作为特邀人员出席了典礼（因为他的特殊性还给他留了个不影响观看又不起眼的位置），他知道英格兰最恨欧陆联合——这件法兰西最期盼的事。反而不列颠岛后来试图漂向美洲未果，法兰西却否决了他加入EU的三次提案。“英格兰每次看我的眼神为什么不只是在看棋子？”

最后北意大利眨了眨眼睛，无意识地提问：“那么法兰西哥哥是怎么想的呢？一定要说的话，被造成最大困扰的应该是他？”

南意大利打着哈欠帮腔：“如果那个红酒混蛋认为这一切毫无不妥，那我们在这里纠结这些又有什么意义？”

热闹的会议室这才安静下来，所有人的目光集中到了法兰西身上。

教会长女究竟会给英格兰下达怎么样的审判？

法兰西转过头来，单手撑着侧脸，笑起来，“在我回答问题之前——你们有没有注意到，从开这个小会开始，英格兰几乎没有接哥哥我说的话？”

这种事要旁人去回想几乎是不可能的。就算是最初就到达了会议室的美利坚，此时苦思冥想也想不出个所以然来。于是他们只好都看着英格兰。

英格兰其实在听到他那句话已经在冒冷汗了。他大脑疾速将刚才的一切倒带，却发现能展开的每一处细枝末节，最多也只是寥寥几句的点评或调侃，有关他病情的前因后果都未能从他嘴里聆听一二。

……为什么？

明明就算是猫咪的教育问题都会去问对方，为什么唯独这个问题的答案没有认真聆听对方的想法？

难道就仅仅是因为与他相关吗？

“我说啊，英格兰，解决这个问题，从听见哥哥说话开始怎么样？”

因为那个时候的你并不会说话。

因为那个时候的你并不会说话。

英格兰气喘吁吁地跪倒在一个身影身上，满地的鲜血与泥泞混为一体，他失神的眼瞳里倒映着毫无生气的紫。

身下人究竟是什么人？凌乱的金发割裂那抹灰紫，清澈的天空倒映不进他的眼睛里。

然后英格兰开始质问他：“为什么要把我赶出去？”

“明明是你自己想干涉我家的事情，强硬把我收进来当佣人，将我的血跟你的血混杂在一起，让我吃你家的饭，学你家的语言，现在我只不过是想要你头上那顶王冠，你却要把我赶出家门——法兰西，被冒犯你都不会反抗得如此强烈。难道是玩具不配反客为主？

“这到底算什么？法兰西，你教会了我关于欧陆的一切，你将你想征服我的野心也带给了我，不仅有野心、还有野望、蛮力……什么都好，你本以为你能培养出一只看门的狗，认定驯服的狼不抱有本性不会回咬。

“可你不会得逞，你看，我会杀了你，你身上已经千疮百孔。上帝为你派来的巫女已然灰飞，你的土地都已经变更了名姓，你一无所有，你光华不再。法兰西，你不再是法兰西——

“可你又是什么？我又是什么？你不是法兰西了，可他们却还要保留法兰西的名字，可那土地属于我，属于‘英格兰’，可我却要戴上你的王冠。我会成为法兰西吗？开什么玩笑，我永远不可能成为你，可我的子民要我成为你？我来这里是为了杀死你，而你已经死了，这个世界上没有法兰西了，可他们还要‘创造’法兰西。我难道还要杀死我自己吗？

“你就这样死去了？不明不白地就消失了？把所有苦痛也过继给我？这不公平、开什么玩笑……法兰西，我要你依然是你，至生至死都是法兰西。你永远无法摆脱我与你之间的渊源，你的王位是属于我的，你的荣光消不去我的阴影，而你的苦痛也会由我来带给你，你的盟友都会像我一样背叛你。这是巫女死前给你留下的诅咒……

“……睁开眼啊法兰西，告诉我，你收到了这份诅咒，你告诉我啊。”

“从听见哥哥我说话开始怎么样？”

他使劲收紧手上的力道，被拴住脖子的人过了好久才涨红了脸，咳出两口血。侧过一边的脸庞上镶嵌的宝石，随着轻飘飘的云朵从太阳面前移开，重新焕发出彩色的光芒。

“好啊，我拭目以待。”

于是只要是开战就带着嚣张气焰站在对立面，有机可乘就想方设法扰乱对方的平稳幸福，多少过失利益不如亲手烙下的伤痕值得在意……这一切统统笑纳进眼里，还伤痕累累地爬出有着瀑布的高塔，义无反顾地扎进冰冷的海水里，随着风浪漂向另一侧的滩岸。

——来吧，这一次也来告诉我，看见我的苦痛的你又会下什么样的诅咒？

英格兰回过神来，看向眼前的法兰西，无声勾了勾唇角，仍是像下意识无视了一般，没有回应法兰西刚刚的提问。

“啊啊，还真是个目中无人、令人心生厌恶的眉毛啊。”法兰西耸了耸肩，坐在椅子上旋着圈退远了半米。

众人看他们这样，心知闹剧已经落下帷幕，再期盼也吃不到能更动人心魄的瓜了。他们只好叹着气，随便挑了个临近的位置坐下。

只有最初提出问题的美利坚小伙没有得到答案很是不爽，于是日本只好轻声开口安慰他：“法兰西先生和英格兰先生之间的问题，大概是长久的过去堆叠成的习惯，又因现世的复杂局势不断变更，就算我们将各自知晓的私情公怨全数公布，叠加在一起也不过只是对眼前的他们的理解……真正的问题解决怕还是得看他们自己在未来……用点什么方式解决吧。”

毕竟这也只是他们根深蒂固的一种习惯罢了。日本从自己的文件里抽出一小本记事本，潦草写了两笔又按原样收了回去。

英格兰看了一眼手表，恰好一个小时就这样过去，转眼间已经到了会议正式开始的时间了。他清了清嗓子：“好了，总之会议快开始了，刚才那副散漫的样子都收一下，我先点个名……”

与此同时，虚掩的门最后一次被匆匆推开，跑进来的与美利坚相似的少年正扶着膝盖喘粗气：“我……抱歉……我想……我应该……还、还没有来晚……”

英格兰低头又确认了一遍，离正式的会议开始时间确实还有几分钟。于是他看了法兰西一眼，转回去对他微笑，“是的，马蒂，离会议开始还有一点时间，你今天没有迟到。”

“嗯……好的，谢谢你，亚瑟先生。”加拿大伸手扶了扶眼镜，又把熊抱起来，“那么我希望我也没有错过什么……不重要的议题？”

“当然没有。”这次是法国人朝他微笑，他顺便还眨了眨眼睛，“无聊的会议要是少了你我会更难以忍受的，我亲爱的小马蒂。”

加拿大干笑着走向自己的位置，将今天要用的文件放好，“那么也应该没有什么重要的变故会发生？”

美利坚长叹了一口气：“兄弟！我很遗憾没有！”

而法兰西和英格兰对视一眼，“也许我认为会有什么发生？”

这下整桌人都震惊了。

只有日本迅速调整好了面部管理，把那个本子又翻了出来。

在会议即将开始的倒数第三十二秒，那个糟糕的习惯走向了终结，取而代之的仍是没能真正说出口给任何人听的爱语，以及一个吻。


End file.
